Harry Potter:Carrie and Lily- The Philosophers Stone
by CarrieLily
Summary: Carrie Jackson is just a 10-year girl. That is, until she gets her Hogwarts letter. Carrie is a demigod but she doesn t know that yet. Lily Granger is just your super-smart 11-year girl, but then, Lily and her sister Hermione get their Hogwarts letters. Lily, Carrie, Hermione, Harry and Ron become best friends. Takes place during the 1st year. Lily, Hermione, Harry and Ron are 11.
1. Disclaimer Prologue

**Hi! This is CarrieLily a.k.a Carrie and Lily! This is the first chapter of our story 'Harry Potter : Carrie and Lily'! We`re sooo excited, `cause this is our first story! Yay! By the way, there are SEVEN books in this series.**

 **Disclaimer : The two of us do not own Harry Potter. This is a .. But, we do own some characters. Carrie is a fun loving demigod + witch. she doesn't know that yet. Lily's like Hermione except she's a metamorphigus and she is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, like Harry.**

 **Carrie: (in a baby voice ) Lily... Can we go out and have a snowball fight?**

 **Lily : No. It's the middle of summer.**

 **Carrie : Fireball fight?**

 **Lily : No Way!**

 **Carrie : After the story?**

 **Lily: Fine. But not a fireball fight.**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Lily**_

An 11-year old girl with auburn hair ( that keeps changing colors at her will) and blueish greyish greenish eyes was sitting on her doorstep reading a letter. Hermione , her twin sister, came out and sat down beside her. Hermione asked her sister, " Lily, what are you reading?"

The girl, now known as Lily, said, " We got accepted into a school called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Can you believe it? I'm reading my acceptance letter. Here's yours. It turns out that we are Muggleborn witches. Muggles are what witches and wizards call humans."

Hermione quickly read her letter and said, " Isn't this wonderful? We should ask mom and dad if we can go! I just can't wait! I do hope they let us go!" Hermione and Lily ran into their house and asked their parents if they could go. They said yes.

 _ **Carrie**_

A 10-year old girl with black hair that had sea-green stripes in them and eyes like the sea on a summer's day with a ring of green fire around them was crouching on a 20th floor apartment window, as if she was gonna jump off it. Just then, an owl crashed into her, making her fall back inside. The owl pecked her face for a minute and then gestured to its foot, which had a letter tied to it. The girl said, " So ya want me to take the letter? Wow. you are the first owl to not hate me. Do you like me? Huh? Do you know why all the owls hate me?" The owl hooted.

She said, "Sorry Mr. Owl, but I don't speak owl."

Just then her twin brother, Percy, came and said " Hey Carrie, what're ya - Is that an owl thats not actually trying to kill you? Wait till I tell Mom!"

After Carrie explained what happened, and the owl flew away, her mom came in and saw the letter in Carrie's hand, while Carrie said, "Hey Mom! Can you read this letter to me and Perce? I'm gonna go raid the kitchen for some cookies."

So Carrie got some blue cookies, and their mom read the letter for them.

Carrie said, " So I'm a witch? Cool!"

Her mom said, " I'm a witch, too! But I always thought you were gonna get the letter next year."

 **That's all people! At least for now... Anyways, me and Lily are gonna tell our entire class if we get 15 good reviews, but we won't continue after chapter 1 till we get 5 good reviews. We won't be able to update for, like, 3 weeks 'cause we have our exams. Bye!**

 **Carrie: So... Now can we have a snowball fight?**

 **Lily: No. The story's not over yet.**

 **Carrie: Awww. Please!**

 **Lily:No**

 **Carrie: *puppy dog eyes***

 **Lily:Fine**

 **Carrie: Yay!**

 **Now that Carrie and Lily are having the snowball fight, BYE! Seeya next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

**Hi! Its Carrie, and I'm back again! Exams are finally over! Sorry for saying that they're for 3 weeks. They're actually for 2 and a half.** **Oh, and by the way, there's gonna be an 8th book!** **Last time, we weren't really sure yet, but now we've made up our minds!**

 **Carrie: Lily, Lily, Lily!**

 **Lily: What is it this time?**

 **Carrie: Can I go out and play?!**

 **Lily: But its raining!**

 **Carrie: Exactly!**

 **Lily: You'll catch a cold!**

 **Carrie: I'll turn on my fire!**

 **Lily: You can go play…**

 **Carrie: Yes! Yes! Yes!**

 **Lily: … When it stops raining.**

 **Carrie: No. No. No. No. No. No. No.**

 **Lily: Now lets start the story.**

 **Carrie: Welcome to the first chapter, Diagon Alley. Each chapter is divided into 2 districts, so welcome to District Lily!**

 **Lily: What she means is that there are 2 parts to a chapter. The first one is my part. AND I AM NOT A DISTRICT!**

 **Carrie: If it makes you feel better, I'm a district, too! I'm the 2nd one.**

 **Lily: I'm not a district, and you're not a district either!**

 **Carrie: Okay, okay, whatever. Welcome to Lily's part!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lily~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lily and Hermione walked, no dragged, their mom to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. The goblin at the gate was extremely…polite. He told them that the exchange for money was at counter number 3 **(£4.99 = 1 Galleon)**. They had gotten 70 galleons after the exchange.

After that, they went to Flourish & Blotts, the book store. There, they bought their school books and a few school supplies, as well as lots of unneeded books **(Lily:Hey!)**. Then they went to buy cauldrons and other stuff.

With her nose buried in a book, Lily bought an owl, Snowy **(It looks exactly like Hedwig)** , along with things needed to take care of the owl, plus a cage.

At Ollivander's, Lily got a wand made if holly and a core of phoenix feather, 10 and a half inches. Mr. Ollivander said that her wand had a triplet core connection with You-Know-Who and "The Boy Who Lived"'s wands. After an ice cream, they walked home. They did not notice a very tall man and a skinny boy with untidy black hair and glasses **(That was Harry, if you didn't catch on)**. The boy looked at Lily with evident interest.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Carrie_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Carrie woke up a bit early. She looked at the digital clock in her room. It was only 7:30 am. But Carrie couldn't go back to sleep. It was her birthday _and_ the day her mom was taking her to Diagon Alley **(It was August 18th)**. She jumped off her bed and saw that her brother was still sleeping. She climbed on his bed and started jumping on him saying, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Percy mumbled," Carrie, go back to sleep." "But the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" "Go play by yourself." Percy shoves Carrie off the bed. Carrie pouts on the floor for a minute, and then gets back on Percy's back. She opens one of his eyelids with her finger and asks in a sing-song voice,"Don't ya wanna go to Diagon Alley?"

Percy jumps awake and says,"Of course I do!"

Carrie said," Then come on and eat breakfast!"

The two of them walked out of their room and into the living/dining room. Their mom, who was already awake, was making their birthday breakfast, blue cake batter pancakes and blue hot chocolate, except the hot chocolate was cold, so blue cold chocolate.

Their mom said,"Wow, you two woke up early! I guess you're so excited about going to Diagon Alley on your birthday, that you just ended up waking up early!"

Carrie said," 'Course we are! Me and Percy wanna see the wizard shops!"

"We'll go after you eat and take your showers, okay?"

Both Carrie and Percy shouted,"Yay!" And they ate their breakfasts all excited.

Then, after they took their showers and packed two skateboards and two pairs of roller skates in Carrie's backpack, Carrie and Percy were apparated away with their mom.

First place they went to once in Diagon Alley after Gringotts, was to Ollivander's. After 20 tries, Mr. Ollivander brought out a sea green box with flame designs. He opened it and gave a sea green wand with green flame designs at the bottom. He said," Try this one. 13 inches, Atlantean Steel. Core of Mermaid scale and Greek fire." That one actually worked. Mr. Ollivander mumbled,"Curious. Very curious indeed." Then, after paying they went to get Carrie's school robes.

After that, Carrie's mom let Carrie and Percy go to a joke shop called Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, while she bought the rest of the supplies. That's where they met Fred and George Weasley and became their friends.

Carrie and Percy met their mom at Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop. They ate ice cream, and then bought an owl for Carrie. It was black with a few sea green feathers, and its eyes looked like swirling vortexes of turquoise and sea green. Carrie had trouble deciding between Neptune, or Chaos, so she just named him Neptaos.

Then, after buying a cage and other things for Neptaos, Carrie's mom apparated them back to Manhattan

 **That's all for today people! Do you like it?! And remember, 15 good reviews and we'll tell our class. We already have two!**

 **Carrie: Bye!**

 **Lily:*tiredly* What Carrie said.**

 **Carrie: Hey, that's my line!**

 **Lily: Sorry for stealing it.**

 **Carrie: Just make sure ya don't do it again, 'kay?**

 **Lily: No promises.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

**A/N**

 **The Normal Us: Hi! We're back with a brand new chapter! The chapters will start being longer from now. Sorry for the short chapters. Right now, we have 10 good reviews. We changed the number of reviews from 15 to 19. Oh, and guess what?! We now have a third person helping us! She's our new editor! Yay!**

 **Carrie: Yay! This secret keeping is killing me!**

 **Lily: You're not having any trouble hiding the story. It just adds more suspense. People keep wondering what we're always writing and discussing. They're also wondering why we keep hiding what we're writing.**

 **Carrie:*blank expression* Yeah, whatever. I just really wanna see the looks on their faces when they find out that we're the authors of the super amazing series called 'Harry Potter: Carrie and Lily'!**

 **Lily: They won't really be surprised. You basically shouted out to half the class that you're Carrie and I'm Lily. And you wrote on the board 'Carrie & Lily'.**

 **Carrie: Be quiet! What if some of the readers are actually some of our classmates?**

 **Lily: Lets just start the story already.**

 **Carrie: Welcome to Chapter 2: The Hogwarts' Express! Lily's part first!**

 **Lily: I think they know that my part is first in every chapter. Just let it go, Carrie. Oh no, why did I just say that?!**

 **Carrie: Let it go, Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go…**

 **Lily: You can just start reading now.**

 _ **Lily**_

"Bye!" said Lily, waving to her mom. She turned around with a sigh as the train began to move. Hermione had gone to help a frightened boy look for a lost toad.

"I better get a seat" she thought. The only compartment that wasn't full was a compartment with 2 boys and a girl. Lily opened the door and shyly stood there.

 _ **Carrie**_

Carrie waved to her brother and her mom. She went and searched for a random compartment. She found one, that had one boy with black hair and glasses. He had emerald green eyes, too. Just change a few features, take the glasses off, change the eye shade to sea green, make him tanned and make him taller and you'd get a perfect Percy. As in Carrie's brother Percy.

Carrie asked him, while slightly tilting her head to the side,"Hi-hi! I'm Carrie! Can I sit here?" The boy nodded slowly. Carrie sat down and asked,"Whats your name?!" The boy replied, "I'm Harry." "Oh wait, you're the one who defeated Mr. Noseless at a year old, right? I jumped from a 20-story high window and landed on my feet without a scratch at that age. It was fun!"

Harry just stared at her like she was crazy. He said," By Mr. Noseless, you mean Voldemort, right?" He ignored the jumping from a window part.

Carrie replied," Yeah! Voldemort! I like to call him Moldy Shorts, Voldy, Mr. Noseless, Baldy or Volder Bolt. I have some more names, but those 5 are my favorite."

Just then, a boy with bright red hair came in. He said," Is it okay if I sit here with you? Everywhere else is full." Carrie said," Yeah, you can sit here!" Harry just nodded.

After introductions, it was quiet for a while, and then the train started moving.

Just then, the compartment door slid open, and a pretty girl with auburn hair and blue-grey-green eyes stood there shyly.

 _ **Both**_

Harry stared at the girl until Carrie said," Hi-hi! I'm Carrie!" Lily said shyly, "Umm… hi, my name is Lily." She looked at Harry and spoke up shyly," I know you. You're Harry Potter, right? I've read all about you!" "Have you?" He said a little dazed and a little dazzled.

Lily asked Ron, "And who are you?" Ron replied, "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." Harry was still staring at Lily. Noticing this Carrie said, "Uh… Harry, can you pleeeeaaaase stop staring at her? Its not nice. Its weird. It makes me feel weird too." Lily spoke up, "So, can I sit?" Harry brightened up and pushed Carrie to the other side and then said, "Yeah! Sure. You can sit next to me!" Carrie muttered, "Ow, that hurt." Then shouted, "YA KNOW, YA DIDN'T HAVE TO PUSH ME YOU KNOW." Lily said, "You said 'ya know' twice." Carrie said with her normal big grin, "That's not the point here!" Lily sat down beside Harry, much to his relief.

Meanwhile, Carrie was poking Ron trying to get the window.

"Can I have the window seat?"

"No, go away."

"I won't jump out."

"Promise?"

"Yeah!"

"Please stop poking me."

"No." Ron gave her the window seat, but Carrie still kept on poking him. "Stop!"

"Sorry, I'm in a poky-ish mood. Yay! I created a new word!"

Ron was fed up.

And then they heard the food trolley. Carrie bought 7 packs of Drooble's best blowing gum and 10 packs of licorice wands. Harry bought some of everything and Lily bought chocolate cauldrons and chocolate frogs. After buying the food, they all went back inside.

Carrie stuffed 5 pieces of gum **(That's one pack)** in her mouth. Ron looked alarmed and pulled Harry and Lily outside with him. Lily asked, "Why did you do that?" Ron replied, "Wait and watch."

Suddenly, they heard a loud pop, and a very grumpy, pink Carrie walked out. "The whole place plus me is pink! I hate it!" Carrie said. "I hate, hate, hate pink!" They all looked inside the compartment. Even their trunks, Carrie's backpack, and even the windows were a bright bubblegum pink. "Even my favorite backpack's pink! You can't even see a bit of black, sea green or green!" Carrie screamed.

Hearing all the noise, Percy the prefect popped in. "Whats going on?" He asked pompously. "Well…" Ron started. "Carrie was blowing 5 gums at once, and when it popped, the whole compartment was covered." Carrie said, "I got covered in sticky pinkishness, too! I hate pink! Its so freakishly bright and girly!" Percy the perfect said snobbishly, "You shouldn't have done that. Now I'll have to clean it up!"

"With a toothbrush?" Carrie joked.

"No, with magic." said Percy the perfect prefect, cleaning the compartment and Carrie up with a flick of his wand. Lily said, "I think she was joking about the toothbrush." Percy the snob said, "NOT FUNNY! If you weren't new, then it would be detention for you!" Carrie said," Wow, you're a snobbishly, snobbishly, snobbishly, snobbishly, snobbishly, snobbishly, snobbishly, snobbishly, snobbishly, snobbishly slob. I mean snob." "That's it! Detention!" Lily said, "You know, you can't do that since the train does not count as the term, and the term starts at the castle, so anything that happens on the train is not counted."

Percy the idiot **(at least that's what he is according to Carrie)** mumbled to himself, "Too bad there's someone who memorized all the rules." Then he said out loud, "How would you now?" Lily said, "I memorized all the rules." Carrie said, "She reads way too much. I think she's like a walking encyclo-, encyclo-…" Lily said, "

Encyclopedia."

"Yeah! Encyclopedia!"

Lily asked, "How would you know? We only met an hour ago."

"I sorta figured it out after you said all that stuff about reading and memorizing and rules." Carrie said all of that with her random, crazy smile. (It's called random 'cause it appears a completely random times.)

"You're creeping me out!" said Ron, looking scared.

"Who? How?" Carrie asked. Lily said, "Well I think its your eyes, you smile that appears for no reason and…well, you. You look creepy like that."

"You should see me on Halloween!" said Carrie.

"Yeah, I'll pass."

"But I just wear a mermaid warrior costume. No makeup or anything. Just a costume."

"Oh. Okaaay… Fine."

After a minute, Harry asked Lily, "Is that your owl?" He had just seen it.

"Uh-huh. Her name is Snowy. I think that Hedwig and Snowy are sisters. Is Hedwig your owl?"

"Yeah."

Carrie asked," I thought Hedwig was a boy."

"Hedwig is a girl's name." said Lily

"Oh, oh, ooohhhhhh…"

Carrie finally notices Percy the stupid standing there, staring at them, and Carrie heard him speak without using his mouth - "These three kids and Ron must be crazy!"

Carrie then says, "So you're still here? I thought ya left, like, a few minutes ago or something. Are you a ventriloquist? I heard you say, 'These kids and Ron must be crazy' without opening your mouth. And don't call us crazy!"

Percy the prefect stared at her in surprise. "How would you know? I was thinking that!" "Ha! You admitted that ya called us crazy!" shouted Carrie at the top of her voice, "Now get out!"

"Ok, ok, I'm going." Percy the evil prefect hurried out.

As soon as he was gone, Lily asked Carrie, "We didn't hear anything. How did you?"

"He did say something!" Carrie insisted.

Then Harry asked, "Can you read minds? If you can, then read mine."

Inside his mind he said "Lily's pretty" three times.

In a trance-like state, Carrie started saying, while imitating Harry's voice at his thoughts, "Harry's thinking, 'Lily's ….'"

But Harry interrupted her by saying, "Ok, we don't need to hear that!"

"But I'm not done yet! "Lily's pretty, Lily's pretty, Lily's pretty."" Carrie repeated, the same way Harry thought it.

"Uh… Is that what you think, or is it what Harry thinks?" asked Lily a little pink in the face.

"Carrie thinks that." Harry said quickly.

"No, it's what _you_ think!" said Carrie.

Harry couldn't think of anything to say but, "Uh…."

Lily quickly figured it all out and said to Harry, "Well, you could have just told me."

Harry stuttered, "Well…umm..."

"Oh, I don't wanna hear it!" Carrie said. "I already know your little secret."

Harry shouted, "WHAT?!"

"Ya _told_ me to read your mind." Carrie said, irritated.

Lily said, feeling a bit hurt, "You told her, and not me?"

"She read my mind!" Harry said.

Carrie retorted, "Well, you're the one who told me too!"

"Did you forget I was here?" asked Ron.

"No, we just didn't include you in our conversation." Grumbled Carrie

"Okaaaay... Do you want to see a spell?" Ron asked trying to change the subject.

Carrie said, "Sure!"

Ron took Scabbers and his wand out.

Lily started to say something, "Didn't we…" but just then, the door opened.

Suddenly Lily stood up and grinned. "Hermione!"

 **A/N**

 **The Normal Us: Ok… That's all for today, people! It takes sooooo long to finish the chapters! After all, we do only write in the 'The Book' at school. We can't do it anywhere else. Oh, and just so you know, there's gonna be a big update day, October 18** **th** **, when we're gonna publish at least 2 chapters, 'cause me, Lily and the editor are gonna have a sleepover! Well, at least only me and Lily are. The editor, Susanna ( SusannaMathew ) , won't be able to stay so long. So for her, its just a playdate. 6 more days people!**

 **Carrie: I like art class. Most people are wondering who Carrie is.**

 **Lily: In art, the topic was primary and secondary colors. You got a crazy idea to write Carrie's name, a.k.a, your name. Though everyone already knows that Carrie and Lily aren't our real names!**

 **Carrie: Yeah… Whatever.**

 **Lily: You drew 'Carrie' in bubble letters and filled them in with lots of colors. Then our teacher took your book and showed the whole class.**

 **Carrie: How was I supposed to know he would do that?!**

 **Lily: Then, everyone started wondering who Carrie was, so we had to change it from 15 reviews to 19.**

 **Carrie: Sorry.**

 **Lily: Since we already have 10 reviews, we're gonna tell our class. In a few weeks.**

 **Carrie: Bye everyone!**

 **Lily: Bye**


	4. Chapter 3: The 2nd Granger Girl

**A/N. The Normal Us: Hi! We're back again! This is… CHAPTER 3! Ready for some more Carrie Craziness? Or some more Lily Loveliness? Or maybe…. SOME OF BOTH!**

 **Lily: Stop acting like a tv show anchor.**

 **Carrie: Come on, Lily! Don't be such a buzzkill!**

 **Ron: What's a tv show anchor.**

 **Carrie & Lily: It's a muggle thing.**

 **Ron: Oh. Okay then. Bye!**

 **Lily: Anyways, we have a new editor! Her name is Susanna. You should go check her out on Wattpad ( SusannaMathew). Carrie, don't start randomly chanting her name.**

 **Carrie: You're a meanie!**

 **Lily: Don't make me force you to sleep.**

 **Carrie: I'll be a good girl! I won't shout or anything! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! With that, Carrie promises!**

 **Lily: Alright, alright. Do you want to start the story now?**

 **Carrie: Okay, hold my blue cookie.**

 **Lily: No. Eat it quick and then start.**

 **Carrie:*quickly munches on cookie* I'm done! Storytime! Once upon a time, there was this super awesome, super cool, super fun skateboarder girl named Carrie! And then, there was…**

 **Lily: Ignore her. Start reading chapter 3.**

 _ **Both**_

Through the compartment door came a girl with dark eyes that looked like black holes, except they were brown black holes, and extremely bushy brown hair that reached her shoulders.

The girl Lily called 'Hermione' said, "Have any of you seen a toad? Answers to the name of 'Trevor'? A boy named Neville lost it." "Are you still looking for that toad?" asked Lily, who was annoyed that her sister would rather spend her time looking for a toad than with her.

"What? He asked for help! Besides, he looked like a puppy that's been kicked out!

"Alright, whatever." said Lily still a bit annoyed. Just then Carrie chuckled. She could've sworn she saw Ron grow extremely red since Hermione walked in.

"What?" Ron demanded.

"Oh, nothing…." Smiled Carrie weirdly. But Ron had a feeling she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"This is Hermione everyone! My little sister." Lily announced over the chattering.

"FOR NEWTON'S SAKE, LILY! I'M YOUR TWIN!" said Hermione, looking furious.

"No Hermione, you're my _younger_ twin" smiled Lily, unable to keep the laughter out of her tone.

"OOOOH! I'M AN OLDER TWIN TOO!" exclaimed Carrie.

"You never told us that" said Lily.

"Well now you know! I have a younger twin brother."

"Hold on a second. Who in the name of Merlin's saggy pants is this 'Nooton' guy?" asked Ron feeling confused.

Everyone except Carrie stared at Ron. Carrie cracked up and feel off her seat.

"Ron, it's NEW-TON. Like WON-TON" Laughed Carrie.

"He's the Muggle that supposedly _discovered_ gravity" Said Hermione, in a very matter-of-fact way.

"He also invented the cat-flap" said Harry, trying to score points with Lily.

Lily looked impressed, and Harry felt delighted. By this time, Ron had stopped trying to understand what the others were trying to say and started playing with scabbers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get all of your names." Said Hermione

"I'm Carrie Jackson. Want a blue cookie?" Carrie says, then holds out a cookie to Hermione's face, and gets a little confused when Hermione doesn't immediately grab the cookie.

"Umm, I'm fine, thanks…" said Hermione a bit creeped out.

"I'm…" started Harry, but Hermione cut in—

"You're the Potter kid, aren't you? Harry Potter? I've read all about you. Have you actually got the scar? Could we see it please?" asked Hermione

"Uh…" Blurted out Harry, not knowing what to say.

Carrie noticed this and fell flat on her face, just to get the attention away from Harry. Harry noticed this and said a quick 'thank you' with his eyes. Carrie mouthed the words 'you owe me'.

"Anyways" says Ron, helping Carrie up, "I'm Won Reasley. I mean… Uh…"

"You're Ron. Ron Weasley, remember?" says Lily

"Uh, yeah. What she said" said Ron going just as red as his hair

"Pleasure" says Hermione "Oh, and You all had better change. I expect we're almost there." And with that she left the compartment.

Lily looked at Harry and Ron

"What?!" they said together

"Out. We need to change."

After they changed Carrie noticed that Harry kept on staring at Lily. To get a chance to tease Harry, Carrie accidently- on purpose took out a handful of paper pieces and threw them outside the compartment.

"Oops. Harry, would you mind helping me."

Harry looked sort of upset but he went with her quietly. By the time they crouched down to pick up the papers, Carrie whispered, "It's so weird and entertaining ya know, how you're crushing on Lily."

Harry turned a violent shade of pink.

"How? But… wow, is it really that obvious?"

Carrie laughed "Yeah, it is. I'm guessing you and subtle are not very good friends?"

Harry ignored her last comment, "Do you think Lily knows?"

"She's extremely oblivious if she doesn't know that yet." Smiled Carrie

"Promise you won't tell anyone!"

"Ok, but when I'm on a coffee spree it doesn't count. Other than that Carrie promises."

"You're talking in 3rd person."

"Carrie knows"

They finished picking up the pieces of paper and went inside. With Carrie smiling her weird, random, crazy smile, but this time, it had something else added to it. Now her smile was weird, random, crazy and mischievous. No one picked up on the mischievous part, though.

Carrie sat down and started randomly singing at the top of her voice," We're Equestria girls and we're here to shout, that the magic of friendship is what it's all about, we're…"

Then, Lily interrupts, "Okay, that's enough."

Carrie says, "Well I'd like to see you sing better"

Lily starts singing,

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, Lavender's green.

When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen.

Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so?

'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so.

Call up your men, dilly dilly, set them to work.

Some to the plough, dilly dilly, some to the fork"

Carrie's eyes drooped and she mumbled, "Me sleepy.." She fell asleep and while she was asleep, she almost… broke the window. "Maybe we should wake her up..." Harry said.

Lily replied, "Good idea"

She shook Carrie, but she just mumbled, "Let me sleep…"

So Lily had to resort to other methods. She winked at Harry, **(Which sent him to Cloud 9)** and started to sing 'You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home' by Hannah Montana,

" _You wake up. It's raining and it's Monday._

 _Looks like one of those rough days. Time's up!_

 _You're late again so get out the door (get out the door)._

 _Sometimes you feel like runnin'._

 _Find a whole new life and jump in._

 _Let go, get up and hit the dance floor._

 _When the lights go down, it's the ending of the show!_

 _And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go._

 _Don't you know?_

 _You can change your hair,_

 _And you can change your clothes._

 _You can change your mind,_

 _That's just the way it goes._

 _You can say goodbye and you can say hello._

 _But you'll always find your way back home._

 _You can change your style,_

 _You can change your jeans._

 _You can learn to fly,_

 _And you can chase your dreams._

 _You can laugh and cry,_

 _But everybody knows._

 _You'll always find your way back home._

 _Your best friends_

 _Your little hometown._

 _Waiting up wherever you go now (mmm)_

 _You know that you can't always turn around (turn around)_

 _Cause this world is big and it's crazy (it's crazy)_

 _This girl is thinking a maybe._

 _This life is what some people dream about (dream about)_

 _Cause when I'm feeling down and I'm all alone (one-one)_

 _I always got a place where I can go._

 _'Cause I know._

 _Yeah they know exactly who you are (are)_

 _Where the real you is a superstar (star)_

 _You know it's never too far away._

 _You can change your hair,_

 _You can change your clothes._

 _You can change your mind_

 _That's just the way it goes._

 _You can say goodbye and you can say hello._

 _But you'll always find your way back_

 _You can change your hair,_

 _You can change your clothes._

 _You can change your mind_

 _That's just the way it goes._

 _You can say goodbye and you can say hello._

 _But you'll always find your way back home._

 _You can change your style,_

 _You can change your jeans._

 _You can learn to fly,_

 _You can chase your dreams,_

 _You can laugh and cry._

 _But everybody knows._

 _You'll always find your way back home._

 _You'll always find your way back home._

 _You'll always find your way back home._

 _You'll always find your way back home._

 _You'll always find your way back home._

 _You'll always_

 _You'll always find your way._

 _You'll always find your way (back home) back home."_

After Lily finished singing, Carrie's eyes shot open. She actually woke up at 'Sometimes, you feel like running," but pretended to stay asleep so Lily could finish singing.

"Well, did you like the song?" Lily asked Harry, who was sorta in a trance.

"Uh… Um... Oh, yeah…" stuttered Harry.

Lily felt upset because she thought he didn't like it.

"If you didn't like it, you could have just told me." Lily sounded hurt.

"No, he really likes it and he thinks you have a voice like a lark, whatever that is." Says Carrie.

"Um… Okay…" says Lily, still a bit upset.

"I really do think you have a wonderful voice. You're an amazing singer."

"Oh! Um… Thanks." said Lily

Carrie randomly says, "I want marshmallows. And pancakes with marshmallows. And marshmallow popcorn. I love marshmallows."

"Um… Okay…" said Lily.

Just then, a guy with platinum blondish whitish hair came in with 2 other sorta fat guys.

Blond guy said, "They're saying down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. Is it true?"

"Yeah…" said Harry.

"Are you the marshmallow guy who gives out free marshmallows? Or are you a vampire?" Carrie piped up.

Lily stifled a giggle. Malfoy ignored Carrie.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. These two are Crabbe and Goyle. No need to ask who you are. My father told me that all Weasleys have red hair and more children than they can count. You don't wanna hang out with these people. I can help you make friends."

"No thanks. I think I can tell for myself." Harry said coolly.

"Get out" said Ron to Malfoy angrily.

"Why? My boys and I are still hungry, and we've eaten all our food, and you still seem to have some."

"Get out!" Harry and Ron said together, standing up.

Malfoy backed away.

"Are ya sure you're not the marshmallow guy?..." asked Carrie hopefully.

That made Malfoy give them one contemptuous look and turn around. He marched away with Crabbe and Goyle.

Suddenly, the train started slowing down. Harry looked out the window.

"I think we're almost here." He said.

Lily looked out and nodded.

Carrie said, "Oh, I forgot! I have marshmallows in my backpack!"

Lily said, "You can't get them out now. We're already almost at Hogwarts. You'll have to wait for a few more hours."

"I really wanted some marshmallows!" Carrie whined.

Then the train screeched to a stop. They scrambled out. On the platform, Harry heard a familiar voice.

 **The Normal Us: So… That's all for now, people! Sorry we couldn't update on the big update day. We had a huge, like HUGE case of writers block.**

 **Carrie: *while eating marshmallows* I love marshmallows. They're soooo good.**

 **Lily: Stop eating marshmallows, Carrie.**

 **Carrie: Okay. *puts marshmallows away.***

 **Lily: Good. And we're still sorry we couldn't update any sooner. We were really busy with school.**

 **Carrie: *Starts singing 'Only a girl' from Winx Club***

 **Lily: Stop singing it. It's too slow and quiet for you. It doesn't suit you."**

 **Carrie: Okay. How 'bout this one? *starts singing 'Supergirls' from Winx Club.**

 **Lily: Better.**

 **Carrie: Okay! *starts singing 'Better' by Jennette McCurdy***

 **Lily: I didn't mean** _ **that**_ **better!**

 **Carrie: Oh, okay. Bye everyone!**

 **Lily: Yeah, bye.**


	5. AN Sorry

**A/N**

 **The Normal Us:::: Sorry, but we can't really update the book so much anymore. We lost 'The Book', and didn't write the 4th chapter on Word. And we're starting 8th grade, and we've been so busy. Here comes the big problem... We're not in the same class anymore! Neither is Susanna! Susanna's in 8D, Lily's in 8G and I'm in 8H, so it's gonna be really hard for us to update our stories. I'm really sad right now. Our entire class got reshuffled, and we were all so happy.**

 **Carrie: I'm real depressed. *tries not to cry***

 **Lily: Your actually beginning to start crying! You're that sad aren't you?**

 **Carrie: *whispers* Yeah. and to think we got every single main thing all planned out!**

 **Lily: Hardly anything sad makes you cry.**

 **Carrie: I know.**

 **Lily: Bye**

 **Carrie: See you I don't know when.**


	6. Rewrite

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait, but we're gonna rewrite the story. Parts of it will stay the same, though. We just figured out ways to make the story better by using our imaginations. Carrie's gonna be a lil different, while Lily's gonna just mostly stay the same. This way, we're gonna add more scenes and mystery in, though the mystery is mostly Carrie. After we reread this after almost a year, we decided that this isnt so great.**

 **BTW, check out the story I'm writing on Wattpad! The username is AwesomerThanSusie. Read it and tell me if you like it or not! I'm still writing the first few chapters, obviously.**

 **Here's the summary:**

 **ASHLYNN HAD ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS HUMAN...** Watching your mom die at the hands of a monster is NOT a good experience for a 9 year old. After running away at the age of 9, when her mom was killed, Ashlynn was taken to another planet by a woman who's supposed to be her grandmother. Now 12, almost 13, she has to go on a life-threatening quest to get Chaos's magic golden arrows, which could end the universe if in the wrong hands. Only a week from her birthday, which is when she'll get her powers, will she survive?! 


End file.
